An Assassin in the Attic
Darkmount - Master Control Three tiers of semicircular counters equipped with workstations and chairs look down upon a wall of larger monitors. The room is always filled with the clicking and beeping of typing and data transmission. Most of the staff are Cybertronians instead of drones; the work of coordinating the security, maintenance, fuel and resource distribution of the planet is beyond the limited capabilities of Shockwave's drones. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS.. Backfire has been a busy dirty traitor as of late, on his rap sheet are multiple counts of raiding Decepticon warehouses and workshops, absconding with medical records, kidnap and torture of fellow Decepticon comrades, and just recently Harrow was implicated as being a Backfire plant.. or even Backfire himself in disguise. They learned she is actually his brother, small world. On the helm of the case, Cyclonus has drawn all the information together and is close to breaking the pattern that has shown itself.. or is the rabbit hole about to go deeper? The Autobot symbol swivels to turn into a Decepticon one, with that ever familiar chime of music to start the show. Once the elevator comes to a close, the occupants are deposited in the foyer right out front of Cyclonus' office. Hopefully the dark melodramatic elevator music didn't creep them out too much, because the reception foyer looks to be in utter chaos. Light paneling from the ceiling lies broken and hangs down flickering. Paper is strewn about everywhere, a desk is overturned, and the door to Cyclonus' office lies ajar. The sound of muffled voices and a struggle can be heard from within. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior scowls as he is prone to do. He is not an investigator, however he is something few Decepticons are...>Competent<. As such, he is aware that sometimes duty involves service in other ways. His arms are crossed, his armored shell still cracked and crushed from having Darkmount dropped atop him, the Con within still visible. All in all, one could say he looks foolish...if one enjoyed sudden agony. The samurai was about to say something, as his vocalizer clears, then noticing the situation, the chaos, he holds a hand out to his side, "Something is wrong...." With a growl, he hurredly investigates forward, "....assassins." His fingers go to his blade as he clears into Cyclonus' office unannounced. Bonecrusher steps out of the area, still holding Munch's dead body. The Constructicon looks pretty impressed by how torn apart the office is. "Somebody had a really great time beating this room up, they had a super deluxe fantastic time, yeeeah." He nods. "Good for them." He squeezes Munch without realizing it, crushing the dead thing a little more. Munch's body makes a wheezing squeeky noise. "I just don't see why we can't smelt him. I mean, he's less competent than Backfire, and that's saying something." Scorn asides to any who ride the elevator with her, hands held professionally at her back. The music doesn't put her off in the least, thankfully, as she's quite used to taking this trip thanks to being appointed part time secretary to Cyclonus. Talk about a thankless job. What does bother however is the sight of the lobby when doors open up, yellow optics widening and becoming brighter in surprise. "What in the pit.." Immediatly she has pistols drawn, pressing back to the wall before peeking out the elevator and following Bludgeon's lead. "..Lord Cyclonus? Sir, are you alright?" She calls out tentatively to the open door of his office while inching towards it. Blast Off comes in behind the others, looking rather bored with this all. He was just in a meeting with Onslaught, who was busy planning, as usual, and sent the bored space shuttle down to check out the investigation. Like Blast Off cares, or anything. However, he did find critical clues the last time he was involved in such an operation, so the others might very well need his *considerable* skills. He looks around at the scene cooly, still looking unimpressed by it all. The doors swing wide under Bludgeon's dashing entry, the scene inside not anymore optimistic than the one in the foyer.. most likely less so. The large office runs in an elongated u-shape that ends with a desk. For being the Decepticon's second in command, the office is rather bland and void of much in the way of decorum. The chair is currently faced away from the other Decepticons and behind the desk, Cyclonus' horns can be seen over the top of it.. the chair slightly moving forward and backward. Not only can his muffled voice be heard, but that of another.. and the smell of fresh energon not only fills the area, but spills onto the floor and puddles out toward the doorway. As the chair slowly careens around, the Unicronian has a large broadsword inbedded in his chest.. the part of the blade nearest the hilt digs into his mouth, leaving a trail of bright pink energon. Crouched ontop of Cyclonus is a.. slender Seeker? White and grey mostly, maroon runs from the tip of his wings and adorns his forearms as well. Their entrance only brings a playful smile to his face, as he speaks. "I am so very pleased to see you all." Combat: Pantsfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Bonecrusher looks pretty durned surprised to see a dead Cyclonus. He gives the Strange Seeker a brief looking over, but he's not really the thought and analysis type. "So does this guy get Cyclonus' job now? Little bit of ladder climbing and chest stabbing?" He rams Munch into a wall a time or three. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior was right. It somewhat surprised him to see his hunch accurate, instead of some wacky mix up like the Decepticons are prone to do when they're not backstabbing. He immediately rushes in for the assault, stepping over the overturned and ransacked ruins of Cyclonus' office. <> As he moves, he raises his arm, the large tank turret on his shoulder comes to bear, "I know not who you are, but you will not leave here alive, as long as Bludgeon lives!" The cannon roars, which MIGHT be a bad idea being as its fire and electricity in a tight space, and that Cyclonus is right there, but logic takes a backseat to passion, even for the mighty. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Pantsfire with his Electric Fireballs attack! -1 Naturally the first thing to grab Scorn's attention is the smell of energon, attention drawn to it the instant she enters the room with the others. Curious, she stoops down, swabbing a finger through the pool and sampling it. Sure, it may seem gross, but like any Insecticon energon is her specialty, so maybe she'll learn something from it? She doesn't have too long to ponder however as the chair swings around to show Cyclonus dead, run through, and a seeker sitting on his chest. "Lord Cyclonus!" She jerks upright in alarm, but sinks into fury when optics fix on the seeker. "I should've known." She hisses, raising pistols beside Bludgeon and open fires. "Another one of you fragging seekers! I'm so sick of the lot of you!" Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorn misses Pantsfire with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! -1 Bludgeon says, "Decepticons, Lord Cyclonus is in vital need of attention. Send a repair crew to his office immediately!" Blast Off steps into the room, bringing out his ionic blaster as he does so. And trying to avoid Bonecrusher...the Combaticon doesn't tend to think highly of other combiner team members- especially ones swinging around dead bodies. Looking inside, ah...well, now things have gotten far more interesting. He observes Cyclonus. That looks...painful. But the Seeker garners most of his attention and he points his rifle scope at the white and gray form. Then Bludgeon makes his attack and Blast Off steps back slightly, questioning whether that was really such a good idea in this tight spot. And then Scorn... eats some of the energon? Ugh. The Combaticon shrugs. If the others are going to attack, he supposes he'll show them how its done right. He fires. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Pantsfire with his Shoot First Ask Later (Laser) attack! Blitzwing says, "...what? He needs interior design?" Scorn says, "More like there's a big sword in his chest and he isn't moving." Blitzwing says, "Sounds like someone's getting promoted." Bonecrusher's words bring the smile wider on the strange Seeker's face, allowing Bludgeon's assault to strike true. Boring a hole in his shoulder, the cannon's salvo manages to spin him around and deposits him off the chair; coming to a stand against the wall. The momentum that bucked the Seeker off swivels the chair around a couple times.. coming to rest with Cyclonus facing the others. Optics still a bright hue, energon flows freely from his gaping chest wound. The sword seems to be feeding a strange red rust into his armor, the corrosive stuff spreading out across his chassis as time passes. The only thing that escapes his split maw is akin to a whined gurgle breath, "Pnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntssssssssssfrrrrrrrrrrrr." Bobbing his head to the left, the Seeker actually laughs at Scorn's attempted attack. "I'm not a Seeker and I totally didn't do this to Cyclonus!" he states, pulling the sword from Cyclonus' chest and charging forward after the group. Making a broad slash for Bludgeon, the Seeker attempts to bring the brunt of the blade down on Scorn's head.. but the assault from Blast Off knocks him back again, sent slamming into the desk that overturns and pins poor Cyclonus to the ground underneath it. Combat: Pantsfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pantsfire strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Zombie-Sword Strike! attack! Combat: Pantsfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior . Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's Agility. (Crippled) Bonecrusher cha chings. "TIME TO BREAK STUFF!" The part of Bonecrusher's brain that interprets that Pantsfire probably means someone is lying is quickly over run by the part of him that does roids and punches. The Constructicon transforms, and the room is suddenly a lot more full of very large bulldozer. TOOT TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT The fierce battlecry of the dozer sounds and Bonecrusher lurches forward to smite the Seeker! Peering around the edge of the door frame, Misfire slowly absorbs the scene, looking all over the ceiling making sure that nothing else dangerous is around...Aimless is also peering around the area just underneath Misfire. After a moment, Misfire nudges Aimless into the room first...after seeing his companion survive, Misfire takes a few tentative steps into the room. BONECRUSHER transforms into his Komatsu D575A Superdozer mode! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his DOZING OFF (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Bonecrusher uses up a charge on his Personal Mecharoids Deployment System booster pack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Scorn with his DOZING OFF (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Pantsfire with his DOZING OFF (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Blast Off with his DOZING OFF (Ruckus) Area attack! Ravage says, "Why, oh why, do I hear noise upstairs?" Bludgeon says, "Because Cyclonus has been laid low by an assassin." Bonecrusher says, "I'VE GOT IT HANDLED" Scorn says, "Idiot, you almost hit me!" Bludgeon growls..."Bonecrusher." Ravage says, "I see. He was weak anyway. And-wait, Bonecrusher? Handled? ... I'll be right up." Blast Off says, "And me- are there ANY Decepticons besides me who know how to AIM at things?" Misfire says, "See friendly fire isn't just a me thing..." Ravage says, "Blast Off, do I need to remind you of how often I don't miss?" Blast Off says, "...That is true. There are some who possess finesse and skill, and you are one of them. I should go on more missions with you and less with the likes of Constructicons and Targetmasters." Misfire says, "Words hurt..." Blast Off says, "Laserfire hurts more." Misfire says, "HAHAHAHA! Yeah..." Ravage slinks his way into the room, hugging the shadows. Because of noise. And ugly things. Also, Bonecrusher does not rate a great deal of confidence. His optics scan the area as he does what a cat often will do: takes a seat. He's actually quite content to simply survey the area for a good few moments, just to really see what is going on. Also, to get pictures of the mostly dead Cyclonus. Because Cyclonus will hate to ever have these show up anywhere...public. But, indeed. First things first. Blend in with the shadows, and see what there is to see. Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Scorn grumbles when her shots miss, but at least the others scored a hit which is just as good. Wheeling back when the mech charges, she's thankfully saved from getting her head split in two by Blast Off who gets a nod before hse turns back to Pantsfire and snorts. "Enough of this. Time to get up close and personal." In a flash she shifts to her mantis mode, brandishing scythe arms and gnashing jaws. She moves in to attack, but the roar of an engine behind her forces her to immediatly dive out of the way before Bonecrusher runs her down and splatters her over his windshield. "Ergh, dumbaft, we're in too small a place for that!" She hisses at him furiously before turning back to Pantsfire and just lobbing a gob of spit at his face, unable to get close enough yet with a bulldozer in the way. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Pantsfire with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Pantsfire's Accuracy. (Blinded) Ravage says, "Have no fear, for I am here..." Blast Off says, "That is good to hear." Ravage casually adds, "I also brought a bomb." Blast Off says, "Just don't use it near me. I've had enough of those sorts of things lately." Ravage says, "The last one saved your sorry aft. Don't forget it." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Really, I thought you enjoyed it." Blast Off says, "......" Scrabbling to his feet, Aimless scrambles behind Misfire as the Misfire starts moving backwards, the pair get tangled up as Misfire falls teakettle over teapot. From the ground, the pair scramble slapping at each other... after a few moments, the pair appear back on their feet, Aimless in his gun mode and Misfire holding his weapon, the barrel drifting all over the room, "Uh, who is ok to shoot?" Misfire asks. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior steps in towards the strange seeker. "I don't care who you are." This time the Seeker steps in close, probably anticipating the attack, even as Bludgeon's hand goes to his blade. He knocks over the one remaining trophy on Cyclonus' table, which is weird because it was a hologram, as he starts to draw, the blade catching him with surprising strength. "Now you've signed your own...." <> Bludgeon spares a glance behind him as a primus damned bulldozer runs him down, actually catching him beneath the treads. There he lays, a tread on his head. "Bonecrusher.....get off me." It's just not his week, first crushed by Darkmount, now Bonecrusher. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "How was it that you described it? Oh, yeah. 'Ravage showed me the light'." Bludgeon says, "GET. OFF. OF. ME." Scorn says, "Damnit, someone secure Cyclonus!" Indeed, it WAS a good thing that I deigned to show up today, Blast Off thinks as he thwarts the strange Seeker's attempted attack on Scorn. He nods back to Scorn. Then Bonecrusher unleashes his attack and Blast Off is able to evade it- mainly because he was watching the Constructicon and didn't trust Bonecrusher to begin with. He glances over, noting Misfire's entrance with a nod. And then a shake of the head. "I am NOT OK to shoot, Misfire. Not EVER. *he points at the Strange Seeker* HE is, however." He shoots again to make the point. Combat: Blast Off strikes Pantsfire with his Watch and Learn Misfire PLEASE (Laser) attack! Ravage says, "On it." Scorn says, "Be careful. He seems to have some strange.. rust on him." Ravage says, "Understood." Misfire says, "Cosmic Rust? Cause...I might, uh, left the...uh...oven on..." Ravage says, "Stop sniveling, Misfire. You will be fine." Misfire says, "Uh...right..." As Bonecrusher charges in, wrecking up the office and his own comrade at the same time; Pantsfire manages to throw himself up and over the lumbering bulldozer to pad safefully on the other side. Not safe for long, however, the globule of acidic slimy spit lands on his shoulder armor.. which quickly starts to seep in and eat away at the metal. Quickly snapping the outer armor off, Pantsfire addresses Scorn with a chattering coming from his jaws. "Haha, you didn't hit me, I was just feeling warm so I took off some armor." he antagonizes her, the two hands of his cradling together and producing a ball of bright light between the palms. Jutting it forward, the ball of light spasms momentarily until it fills the confines of the room. With Blast Off's landed shot, however.. the laser-light show is cut short, and Pantsfire makes a break for the doorway. "Totally not running away!" Combat: Pantsfire sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Pantsfire strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his SOLAR FLARE! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Pantsfire strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his SOLAR FLARE! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Komatsu D575A Superdozer 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Pantsfire misses Blast Off with its SOLAR FLARE! Area attack! Combat: Pantsfire misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his SOLAR FLARE! Area attack! Combat: Pantsfire strikes Twin-Nosed Jet with his SOLAR FLARE! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Twin-Nosed Jet 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Komatsu D575A Superdozer revs his engines. "Get offa who?! I got some busting up and beating down to do! IN THAT ORDER!" And then he notices Bludgeon, completely missing the irony that he just crushed someone with bone decorations. "Get on your feet, we've got faces to punch brother! HE'S GOING THAT WAY!" The dozer plows through a nearby wall. "I'LL CUT HIM OFF!" Ravage looks at the chaos. Absolute, horrible chaos... and makes his way for Cyclonus. This is where things get tricky... allegedly, thanks to warnings, the Sweep is covered in some strange substance, and the remark was that it could be rust. Ravage takes his time, ignoring the carnage, flashing lights, and other such nonsense as it all explodes around him. Studying Cyclonus carefully, the feline scans for tell-tale signs that might confirm that it is or is not cosmic rust before then searching out a spot he can grab ahold of to begin dragging the half-dead Decepticon out of the fray. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior grumbles as he pulls himself to his feet, a tank tread clearly rumpled onto his back. He takes a moment to survey Cyclonus, then grasps the strange blade to remove it from his form. "Most distasteful to ambush a true warrior." He retrieves his blade as he >>>>SOLAR FLARE<<<< stumbles into that same desk he nearly knocked over, putting his knee into it. He growls in fury, "Primus-slagged incompetence and underhanded tactics." He follows the others, leaving a few bits of the back of his Pretender armor behind as he goes. Unfortunately, these are tight confines and there's a BULLDOZER still in the way. He keeps his grumbling to a minimum, only Ravage heard his words in full. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bludgeon mutters to himself, "Why is... everyone is either... warrior... fool... this... astrocrabs... a... than this..." Blast Off watches as "Pantsfire" puts on his little light show. There is something very odd about the Seeker, but Blast Off isn't entirely sure what, yet. Something is OFF. The Combaticon shields his optics but keeps his sharp sensors focused, taking his shot, which connects, and putting an end to the show- for now, at least. "Oho, running away, are we? I don't think so..." Blast Off does NOT follow Bonecrusher, but darts out the doorway immediately after the Seeker, firing another shot. Combat: Pantsfire expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Pantsfire with his We're Not Finished Here Yet (Laser) attack! Still looking around confused on who to shoot, Misfire always feels leery when ordered to shoot a Decepticon, when the Solar Flare knocks him towards the ground. "ARGHHHH!!! I can't see!" Misfire bellows as Aimless chimes in. "Ok, I got it...Misfire!" Aimless tilts around in Misfire's hand as he tries to get a bead on the Strange Seeker who his making his way past him. "Now Misfire!" Misfire pulls the trigger and off goes a blast from the blinded Misfire, being lead by the drunken Aimless... Combat: Pantsfire expertly evades Misfire's attack! Combat: Misfire misses Pantsfire with his Drunken Blinded Blast into a Closed Room with tons of friendly Targets...What is the worse that can happen? attack! Robotic Praying Mantis blinks in surprise. What the hell? Is.. is he wearing a seeker suit or something? Suit.. suit.. Optics narrow scrutinously as Pantsfire taunts her, getting on the comm. <> And if he's unable, get someone else to do it instead. It's a strange order, but she's got a hunch... And then a sudden light catches her attention, focusing back on Pantsfire and drawing blades up just in time to shield her optics, sparing her from being blinded. "Ngh, annoying fragger, you're not going anywhere!" She screeches and follows hot on Pantsfire's heels, making a leap and slashing blades down to slice through his armor. Combat: Pantsfire expertly evades Robotic Praying Mantis 's attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Pantsfire with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -1 Ravage says, "Did I hear correctly? Detain?" Scorponok rumbles, "Report, Decepticons. Has something happened to our dear, dear Cyclonus?" Scorn says, "Yes." Ravage says, "There are no signs of Cosmic Rust, by the by. It appears to be a corrosive, but non-topical. Hmm... I have an idea. Relocating Cyclonus to the detention levels now. I will return..." Kickback says, "Well. This is interesting." Kickback says, "Something happening to Cyclonus?" Scorn says, "An assassination attempt by one of Backfire's seekers, it appears. But I'm not too sure on it being an assissination at all, or even a seeker..." Kickback says, "Something to do with this 'queen' we heard so much about, I wonder?" As shots are fired here and there, Pantsfire expertly dodges around them with ease and makes his way to the door. Turning back around, a casul smile is afforded to Scorn as she blindly lunges out to tackle him with blades.. blade tackles, the worst kind. Perhaps only worse is a mini-bot hug. Throwing himself into the foyer, Pantsfire casually pads up to the door and hits the Elevator's call button. "Look at that, cornered with no way out." he lies, but then a look of worry washes over his face when the elevator is unresponsive.. as per Bludgeon's commands earlier. Thinking quickly, Pantsfire tries his best to peel open the doors to the elevator. Combat: Pantsfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Pantsfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scorponok | Zarak chimes in. "Hm. Pity Muzzle's on the wrong side or he'd sort it all out for us. Maybe I shouldn't have stripped him of his job?... Ah well." Bludgeon says, "What is happening? I can't see." Scorn says, "He's making for the elevator." Blast Off says, "I see him." As his vision returns, Misfire lets out a sigh of relief as he stray shot didn't hit anyone who might kill him for such a transgression...Making his way to his feet, Misfire steadies himself as he fires off a couple of blasts at the Strange Seeker. "HEY! You!" Misfire yells at the Decepticon as he fires off another blast, "You ain't a real 'Fire!" Misfire calls out as he shoots one last shot for good measure, hoping one connects! Combat: Misfire's Wild Laser Blasts of 'Fire hate! attack on Pantsfire goes wild! Combat: Misfire strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Wild Laser Blasts of 'Fire hate! (Laser) attack! Ravage begins hauling the battered Sweep, Cyclonus, out of the fray. True to orders, he'll deposit him right in the detention center. Hopefully someone thinks to send in medical support... because the feline is far too occupied with something else. Using the manipulators commonly used for hacking and accessing the sweet, sweet internals of explosives, he collects a sample of the corrosive coating Cyclonus. With that? He's headed towards the very same elevator that someone just called out over the radio... He narrows his optics, looking for the target in question and smirking slowly. <> Naturally, Ravage is on the other end, and another floor, but he begins starting to require the silly little turbo lift to turn it into an electrically charged ZAP ROOM! Of doom. Because that's what Ravages do. Blast Off can't believe he missed! This strange intruder is beginning to annoy him. So is Misfire's shooting, which nearly hits him instead! "Watch it!!!" As he runs, Blast Off is quickly going from bored, aloof space shuttle to set-and-engaged hunter after his prey. There is something very odd about this Seeker and Blast Off would like to know what it is. The Combaticon is very quick, even in robot mode, and catches up to the Seeker near the elavator fairly soon. "Heh. You made your move but you did not consider how you would escape? You're a fool, then." He shoots again. Combat: Blast Off strikes Pantsfire with his This Elevator is only GOING DOWN. (Laser) attack! Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior raises his cannon, his vision still affected by the solar flare attack. He growls, making only vague greenish shapes before him. Soon he hears the rending of metal. "You won't get out that way, Fool." <> He brushes forward, not really noticing who he barges into, though he does add after knocking into Misfire, "Mmmhh...aside, you." His heart just isn't in it, not yet. He hefts his blade, "As for this, this minion of Backfire..." The sword crackles with electricity, and then several shots hit him in the side. He really had no idea who, but he is blind and getting close to being humiliated. Bludgeon does something he rarely does....He doesn't check his fire. "Traitor!" He swings at the Pantsfire one, "Honorless beast!" He swings at Misfire. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior misses Pantsfire with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Misfire with his Ruckus Area attack! Bludgeon says, "mmh...Misfire. Those shots were from you?" Misfire says, "Yes...sorry..." Robotic Praying Mantis may have missed, but she likely won't again, not when the elevator fails to arrive for the mech frantically pressing the button. "How very accurate." She muses with a dark chuckle as to what he says while exiting the office. Only when Blast Off fires and Bludgeon moves to swing does she rush forward, sprinting to close the distance between her and the seeker, cackling wickedly as she makes another leap and brings down blades upon Pantsfire, looking to run him through and skewer him. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Pantsfire with her Seeker Kabob attack! Ravage says, "Let him get into the elevator. It will be a shocking experience, I'm sure. Just...uh, no one else go in. Unless you have rubber boots." Blast Off says, "Misfire...you and I really do need to review the value of aiming at our targets...." Ravage says, "And if you have rubber boots, I'm laughing at you." Bludgeon says, "mmh....let us focus fire on our real enemy next time." As his servos and engines strain against the task ahead of him, Pantsfire finally breathes a sigh of relief as the doors are pried open. Peering down the elevator shaft, his momentary reprieve is cut short by Blast Off's bravado. "Me? I'm no fool.. nor am I going anywhere!" Until the shots from Blast Off send him reeling backwards, his arms flailing out to catch himself at the doorway. Teetering on the edge, Pantsfire's heel dance dangerously close to falling backwards. Then up comes Scorn, charging headfirst with her blades again. "Such a loving and kind creator, no?" Pantsfire smiles and tries to wrap his arms around Scorn and fall backward into the elevator. With or without her, Pantsfire is falling however. Combat: Pantsfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pantsfire strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Elevator Embrace attack! Misfire says, "But...I do aim...." Ravage says, "Does Aimless aim?" Misfire says, "It just you know...wonky and stuff...I practice! I swear! Check the logs! I am getting better..." Misfire says, "When, he is sobs..errrr...Yes." Scorn says, "Aaaagh!" Kickback says, "--Scorn?!" Ravage says, "Someone tell me what's going on? Ugh...let me get back there. Get a med-team to handle Cyclonus. I need to bite something." Blast Off says, "Misfire? You. And Me. Somewhere. We are going to work on our shooting skills." Blast Off says, "......Just not anywhere near Las Vegas." As the pair tumble down the elevator shaft, they are twisting and turning in a constantly revolving pair of bodies, it's hard to discern where one ends and another begins. As Bludgeon had locked down the next six floors beneath Cyclonus' offices, it's quite a large tumble that is full of bumps and bruises over the six floor span. "You cannot fight against Backfire's New Empire, you totally didn't help to create it either." Pantsfire muses, attempting to gain control mid freefall. When they finally land however, it's Scorn who is on top of him. Not only is an iron girder awkwardly protruding from his left leg, but her blades are buried deep within his chest. Energon burps up from his mouth, a wicked smile still playfully and creepily on Pantsfire's mouth. "You can not resist the mantle of the Queen." he mumbles, before fading to that dull grey black that all Transformers do when they die. "For you are not the.. Quuuuuunnnnnnn." Pantsfire jerks alive, then falls dead for the last time. Combat: Pantsfire damages himself. Combat: Pantsfire falls to the ground unconcious. Ravage has no Cyclonus (yay detention cells), hates that there is no elevator (dragging sweeps down stairs when there are none is horribad), and even hacking into the elevator system to turn the lift-carriage into a mobile tesla coil has done little more than make the tape stir-crazy to actually do something worthwhile. He's on the detention level by this point, courtesy flying-cat-skills, and cheap animation budgets, and he begins prying open the doors to the elevator shaft at his level to look upwards. <> He jumps across the shaft, climbing his way back up (screw the stairs, he's gotta look cool). And...there goes Scorn and some ugly thing. He blinks...and drops down to assess the damage done. "Scorn? What just happened?" He pauses. "And can I feed it this stuff I scraped off Cyclonus?" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior recoils from Misfire, realizing his target. The samurai seems actually taken aback by striking his teammate. He turns towards Pantsfire just in time to see him step into the shaft, taking Scorn with him. The samurai turns to pursue, leaping into the same turboshaft with the others with reckless disdain. His sword held high over his head, gleaming with its own bluish light. The katana touches the turboshaft's side, sparks of metal, sparks of electricity form a trail of light as he flys like a tank does, that is to say not at all. The attack was bound to be a tricky one, but his vision was clear again. Scorn might have quite a startle when she sees the samurai bound down to a story above the two, ready to get his Sephiroth on, when the assassin dies. A flash of energy surrounds Bludgeon, a spiraling helix of light. He returns to his true form, the one that can fly. With a growl of disgust, he crosses his arms, "Well killed, Scorn." The smaller tankcon gives a measured nod of approval. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Freaking out as his blast hits Bludgeon, Misfire just stops...and might be praying...rapidly...to a lot of gods...Maybe even Primus...When Bludgeon muscles past him, Misfire stumbles then Bludgeon's swords and electricity slide through his chest, sending the hapless Targetmaster to the ground, screaming in pain. Dropping Aimless, Misfire scrambles into subspace to pull out a small hold-out he keeps... Aimless reverts to his humanoid mode and points. "HER AGAIN?" Misfire grumbles as he moves towards the shaft, staring down the shaft. "I shouldn't fire down there..." Misfire backs up putting away his weapon, "Awww Aimless, you know I don't like that hold-out as much as I like...Wait...Yes I do..." Misfire just sighs. Aimless moves towards Misfire, striking a match of his leg and lighting up a smoke. "Don't be so sensitive Misfire...I am sure who ever gets me after Bludgeon kills you, will be an improvement." Misfire just frowns at his /friend/ Aimless. Blades come down, cutting through the air, ready to rend metal. But.. they meet nothing. Instead Pantsfire meets her, catching her up in an embrace when she gets close, pinning down arms and wings as he's held close. "What are you doing?? Let go of me, I deman-- What?! No! No no noooooo!!" Scorn screeches as he tips back, wriggling in his grasp. But it's all for nothing as they go over the edge and plummet into the dark elevator shaft, her voice fading quick into the abyss. During the descent she fights with all her might, snapping mandibles at him, trying to kill him before the fall does to them both. But only one ends up surviving as the two land hard, Pantsfire run through with blades and girdir, effectively ending him. Scorn strains to hear what he says, but her head is swimming right now, not looking too good herself. Two of her four legs bend at an awkard angle and a wing is crumpled and useless, the rest of her leaking energon where she caught the side of the elevator shaft during the fall. She certainly hears the last part, but isn't about to ponder on it right now, too busy grunting as she pulls blades from the mech and rolls over, optics dim as the others descend to help. An askew mandible and energon leaking from the side of her mouth makes it difficult, but Scorn manages to wheeze out a soft, "J.. just get me to medbay..ngh.." Blast Off watches Misfire's...misfortune and shakes his head. But he can't blame Bludgeon for being pissed. The Combaticon looks at Misfire and says, "I'm sure you'll live." It's about as comforting as he's going to be right now, with prey to pursue. He then flies down with some of the others and hovers over the ground, watching as the Seeker dies. He nods to Scorn. "You finished him off, well done." Ravage nods. "Understood." He rather unceremoniously grabs Scorn by the scruff of the neck to drag her off towards the med-bay. <> He lashes his tail. Bludgeon offers a hand to Scorn, "Of course." He does more than his part to help assist Scorn and Ravage out of the turbolift. <> He pauses, then adds off-radio to Scorn, "You'll be taken care of, fear not." "Scorn?" Misfire looks around as he edges back towards the shaft, staring down into the darkness. He bobs his head up, "'Sup" He offers towards the Dark Elevator shaft. "Want to get some Energon...err..." Misfire cuts himself off as he flies down the shaft, maybe just remembering he can fly. He looks at the others, "Want me to drag the dead body to the Brig, sir?" Misfire asks Bludgeon, trying not to get killed... Bludgeon grunts in acknowledgment to Misfire. Scorn wheezes weakly, "Kickback.. Kickback are you there?" Bonecrusher returns to the group, completely covered in dust. He'a still dragging around Munch, whose poor body is more aptly named Mangled at this point. Bonecrusher peels several desk chairs off of his dozer blade. "I lost him." Kickback says, "I am." Ravage says, "By the way, Scorn, I secured a sample of that corrosive on Cyclonus prior to sending him to the brig." Kickback, concerned, "Are you all right?" Accepting the nod as approval that he won't be killed in a horrific fashion, Misfire drags the Seeker away, huffing and puffing as he works. Scorn says, "I fell down six stories, so not really." A grunt. "That damn seeker mentioned the 'Queen' again. I want to talk to you personally about this. And thank you, Ravage. Make sure that 'Cyclonus' is looked into as well. Last time we had an issue with him he was a fake."" Misfire says, "It isn't poisonous right?" Ravage says, "He is secure, a medical team should be en route to the brig to attend to him. And, it is highly corrosive to internal systems, Misfire, but will not harm external armor plating, as best I can tell." Kickback says, "I wondered." Kickback says, "I'll be there shortly." Blast Off does not offer to help. He'll let "lower" mechs do that grunt work. As a lower Mech, Misfire continues to do work, glad to function. He drag, drag, drags the body.